This invention relates to an apparatus which when attached to an adjustable hitch head assembly can be used to facilitate the installation, removal and transport of the hitch head assembly. The invention, referred to herein as a xe2x80x9chitch handlexe2x80x9d, is constructed of a material that can withstand the weight of the trailer hitch head assembly, which can be in excess of 50 pounds. Although the material of construction can be a polymeric composite material such as a glass filled nylon, the preferred material of construction is a strong durable metal such as iron, stainless steel, etc.
Hitches are used to connect trailers such as mobile homes, travel trailers, horse trailers, motorcycle trailers and the like to a vehicle, which will then tow the connected ensemble to the desired location. Hitch head assemblies are cumbersome in design and construction, rendering them difficult to manually transport when they are not being used. Hitch head assemblies are heavy as they are constructed of metal and can weigh from 40-80 pounds. During the installation of the hitch head assembly at the vehicle and the removal of the assembly from the vehicle, they are usually manually handled. Due to the weight, the person carrying the hitch head assembly may suffer serious injury to the back in bending and lifting the hitch head assembly. Also, hitch head assemblies are usually well lubricated to cut down on friction. The person who elects to manually manipulate or carry the hitch head assembly usually smears the grease on his/her clothing, hands, etc. during the process.
The present invention, referred to herein as a xe2x80x9chitch handlexe2x80x9d, attaches to the top or other hole in the adjustable hitch bar portion of the hitch head assembly in a fashion that renders the assembly easily lifted and balanced in one hand, which increases the mobility of the hitch head assembly. The hitch handle is thus designed so that the hitch head assembly is easily balanced for transportation. This feature enables the person attaching, transporting or detaching the assembly to be less encumbered during the process and produces less stress on the lower back.
The apparatus of the invention is unitary but may be assembled from two parts that are connected by a weld or other fabricated joint. The first part is U-shaped and in use is oriented toward a vertical plane. It is attached by a weld or fabrication joint to a second L-shaped part. The L-shaped part comprises a straight horizontal bar and a shorter leg bent in the downward direction. The joint is at the top of the U-shaped part, leaving the bottom leg of the U free. This free extension slips through at least one hole in the adjustable hitch bar and is secured with a locking device.
The second part to which the U-shaped part is attached forms the handle and the bent shorter leg at the forward end helps to stabilize the apparatus when in use. In the preferred design the angle of the bend at the forward extension of the handle is about 90 degrees.
The hitch handle thus xe2x80x9chooksxe2x80x9d into the top hole of the adjustable hitch bar to form an extension that fits easily in the hand. This extended part may be covered with a soft frictional material to improve the gripping capability. Although the hitch head assembly may be carried with either end at the front of the person carrying the hitch head assembly, it is more comfortable to have the assembly at the side and the remainder of the assembly to the rear. The hitch handle thus balances the hitch head assembly to reduce the awkwardness of carrying the assembly.